Aftermatch
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Even the biggest of warriors need a soft hand.  /-/-/SLASH\-\-\   ::was supposed to be posted last night, but ffnet didn't post it; so we'll try again::


_A/N: A short fluffy ost about one of my favorite pairings after WM28. Don't own, no money, no sue. Got it?_

* * *

><p>The back stage was crowded and he pushed through the throngs of people, throwing their hands off of him as they made attempts to stop him. Security started to rush him and he stopped to snarl and show his back stage pass before continuing on his way; the strap of his knapsack held tightly in his hand as he moved quicker and quicker the closer he came. At the door marked in glittering gold 'COO – Hunter Helmsley' he stopped; taking a deep breath and then pushing the door open.<p>

The room was empty save for the three Legends, two of them trading lazy kisses while the third lay across the couch with a pillow over his face. Shawn's lips broke away from Mark's for a moment to demand who was interrupting their solitude but when he seen the determination on his face he gently pulled Mark to his feet and lead the tall man out, pausing only to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Be gentle. If anyone can help him right now it's going to be you."

"After what he's done for me, it's the least I can do."

Shawn nodded and he left them alone, shutting the door and he vaguely heard Shawn and Mark growling at the crew that was looking to knock on the door; warning them away until Hunter made an appearance himself. On quiet feet he moved over and dropped down to his knees, reaching out and removing the pillow and closing his eyes at the bloodied face and sweat soaked hair. The warm topaz eyes were closed and his breath was coming in soft inhales; a sure sign that he was sleeping—whether because he wanted too or because the medics had given him drugs he wasn't sure—but the large man was a sleep and it gave him the time to do what he needed to.

He set his knapsack down and started to rifle through it, pulling out gauze, peroxide and bandages. A half empty bottle of water sat on the table by the couch and he brought it over, wetting the gauze and then dabbing at the drying blood before jumping back when Hunter jerked and waved his hand out wildly; the fingers catching in his hair and pulling him close as the honey eyes opened and the large man growled. When the dazed look in them cleared and he realized who it was that was tending to him he let him go and sat up groggily.

"Matty, what are you doing here? I thought you had some Indy thing to do tonight."

Matt grinned and picked back up the wettened gauze and started to clean away the mess. Hunter winced and hissed but he knew better than to move or do anything to halt the progress. Once he was cleaned up Matt moved up from the floor and straddled Hunter's lap; pressing him lightly against the back of the couch and kissing him lightly as his hands started to massage the strong shoulders. It wasn't long before Hunter was sagging back against the couch and Matt pulled away with a grin as he left his seat and bent over to get into his sack again.

"You leaving me already Matty?"

"You should know better. I brought provisions for us."

"Matty…I don't think I'm going to be up to—"

"Hunter…Sir, I didn't bring those provisions. I brought something to relax too."

Matt straightened up and turned around, a six pack of Miller in his hands and couple of cold meat sandwiches that he'd packed before leaving the hotel room earlier. He made his way back over to the couch and took his seat besides Hunter, handing him a beer and a sandwich. Both were put aside and Matt tilted his head in confusion before he yelped as he was pulled into Hunter's lap and the shaggy blond head was nestled in the crook of his shoulder. They stayed that way for moment after long moment before Hunter raised his head and brushed a light kiss across Matt's lips.

"Thank you for being here."

"Thank you for making me see what was important to me and showing me where I truly belong."

The beer and the sandwiches lay forgotten as lazy kisses and gentle touches were exchanged until they were one writhing and rocking entity; the pace slow and loving as they touched; their climaxes simultaneous. The come down was as slow as the pace and even lazier kisses were traded as they drifted off; Matt's head pillowed on Hunter's chest with Hunter's arms wrapped around Matt's middle tightly. Outside the door the two sentries stood, both shaking their heads as they traded secret glances and no so secret innuendos about what was going to be happening once they made it back to their room.

"Do you regret not choosing him?"

"Only if you regret me Deadman."

Mark smiled and pulled Shawn close, kissing him deeply in front of all and sundry.

"I'll take that as you don't." Shawn chuckled when Mark pulled away.

"One of these days Shawn, one of these days."

"Let's go, I think it's safe for us to leave them now."

As silently as they had stood watch the two men left; leaving Hunter and Matt to bask in their glow and to chase their own happy ending for the night.


End file.
